HeYa: The Text
by Aiqer A
Summary: Heather confessing her feelings to Naya by text.


Heather texted Naya.

* * *

**_To Naya: Hey, naya? _**

Why the hell she's not replying this text. It's been 10 minutes since I sent that text. Did I sent terrible things? No.. I'm not.

I texted "hey". Was that awful?

*buzzing*

**_From Naya: Yes?_ **

This is it.

**_To Naya: Are you busy? _**

**_From Naya: Hm nope? Heather? What's wrong? _**

**_To Naya: We need to talk. Like a talk, talk. Not just a talk. _**

**_From Naya: Er heather? You're scaring me. What's up? Did I do something wrong? If I do, I'm sorry.. Don't be mad at me. Just tell me what I can make it up for you? _**

**_To Naya: No! Nothing. You didn't do anything. _**

**_From Naya: Then? Can you make it clear? I'm not good at figure out hints. Are you giving me hints? Aren't you? 'Cuz am not gettin' it. _**

**_To Naya: I just missed you. _**

**_From Naya: Is this sort of prank-text or what so ever? 'Cuz am feelin' it. You win. Yay. _**

**_To Naya: No, naya. I'm serious. Dead serious. _**

**_From Naya: Heather, babe, I miss you too. But we just met like.. what.. 6 hours ago? Are you sick? _**

**_To Naya: I love you. _**

**_From Naya: Haha. Heather.. I love you too. Wait, what's gotten into you, babe? _**

**_To Naya: I love you, Naya. I'm inlove with you. Don't you get it? _**

**_From Naya: Heather..? _**

**_To Naya: What? _**

**_From Naya: What the hell? _**

**_To Naya: I'm not good in expressing myself when I see your face. It just.. Your face tho. I'm sorry. But now I said it. I love you, Naya Marie Rivera. I love you. I'm inlove with you. I'm sorry because i love you. _**

She didn't reply. Yeah of course she won't. I freaked her out. Great. Nice move, heather, just nice.. Stupid. Why did I text that? Why.. why?! Why can't Naya be just like Santana?

Still.. no reply and it's already 40 minutes since I texted that text. Why I'm so stupid?

*door bells ringing*

Great. Who the fuck this supposed to be? Bet that taylor. Doesn't he get that I'm not inlove with him. I hate him now. I fucking hate him. He's annoying. This douche better get off before I go all Santana Lopez on his ass.

(open the door)

"Hey, sexy."

F-fucking w-w-what?

"N-naya?"

"Y-y-yeah?" she's faking it.

"What're you doing here? You're not replying my text. I thought you're sleeping or-" that face. I can't stand the hotness. She's wearing the leather jacket that I gave her. SO. FUCKING. HOT.

"-freaked out?" she smirk.

"Y-yeah. Aren't you?"

"Not really. Been waiting for that actually." our distance becomes closer and closer and.. closer... She's playing with the hem of my shirt. So cute and hot. "But.. I want you to say it to me, personally. Not in the text. Can you?" the-santana-lopez-asking-eyebrow and that voice... sexy.

I'm speechless. Her eyes.. ouh that lips.. how soft is that?

"Hey? Kiss later. Now say it.. I craving for the 3 word for ages. Say it, babe." she's laughing.

What the fuck did she do to me? I'm paralyzed.

"I said to you, always said it, when we're together. Even brittany said it. So.."

"Brittany is brittany. I wants my heather. Please?" that puppy eyes. I just can't say no to her.. with that eyes. No way.

"Luh ya." more like whisper.

"What? I can't hear it?"

"Wait, naya. Why?"

"Why? You love me right? You're inlove with me, Naya Marie Rivera, right? So? Just say it infront of her. Is that difficult?"

"Yes." naya's pout when I said yes kills me.

"Okay, okay." I hold her arms. "I love you, ok? Is that enough?"

"No. You sounded so-"

I crash my lips to hers before she gets to finish her sentences. I just can't stand it with those lips.

"-forced." She looks at me in the eyes. "Wow. You really can't wait yeh? I. Love. You." she's tapping her finger on my nose 3 times when she says those words.

I grin like a lunatic. I kissed Naya Rivera! I kissed her!

"Are we.. like.. a thing now?" I brace up to ask her, personally.

"Weren't we? And you should be sorry because these, all of these,-" she's point at her body. "-are all yours."

"I love you so much. I'm so happy right now. I can't even think. What would I do without you, Rivera?" I crash my lips again to hers. Well I think I sounded sexy enough because she's so into me right now.

"Love. you. so. much. too, mhmm" she says between our kisses.


End file.
